


j e a l o u s y

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, klance, polyamorous, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: all lance's brain ever tells him when he sees keith and shiro is: "I won't ruin it."





	j e a l o u s y

**Author's Note:**

> season six kind of ripped shieth from my hands, but i wrote this well before season six, tbh i think i wrote it either right after or right before season two came out. 
> 
> if you're an anti, fuck off. i don't care to hear it. 
> 
> anyway, yall can still rip shklance from my cold dead hands, even the writers said that in keith's "you're my brother, i love you." the most important part was the i love you, so suck my ass ;0
> 
> this did well on wattpad and i'm trying to transfer a lot of things from there to here lol,,,enjoy

"Hey, I'm baking space cookies. Wanna come with?" Hunk asked, his deep brown eyes hopeful and somewhat scared. Lance didn't blame him, especially after the Castle went bat-shit on them. Hunk was probably thinking of the mixing machine attacking him or something.

"I was just about to head to the Training Deck," Lance said, going to stuff his hands into his jacket, but realizing he was wearing his suit, He noticed the slight fall in Hunk's expression. "I'm sure Pidge isn't busy. They'd probably love to make some cookies."

"Thanks anyway. Have fun," Hunk remarked enthusiastically, walking off in search of their smallest friend with a small smile on his face. Lance couldn't help his grin as he headed to the Training Deck, whistling a soft tune, before the door came into focus.

He wished it didn't.

The clear glass let him perfectly see what was going on inside, and as of right now, Shiro and Keith were battling the Gladiator. Lance would normally have been entranced by Keith's lithe body gracefully dancing around his opponent, and Shiro's back muscles tensing and relaxing every time he went into combat, but today, he wasn't in the mood.

A familiar and comfortable aura surrounded the two, and they glanced at each other, before continuing the attack. They communicated with their eyes, something Lance had never mastered with anyone. It took time and effort and love and no one wanted to stick around him for that long. The Gladiator must have been on a high setting, because Keith was breathing hard, his hands clenched around his sword so tight, his knuckles were pale. Shiro looked less worked out, but still exhausted, and the fight still hadn't reached its peak yet.

They didn't speak as Shiro turned the Gladiator off.  _They probably communicated with their eyes_ , Lance thought bitterly. He couldn't  _help_  it.

Keith and him never had a good relationship. Granted it went from spite and mistrust to playful bantering, he was one hundred percent sure that Keith didn't want to be around him unless he was forced to. But Lance  _wanted_  to be around Keith. He wanted to hold the Red Paladin and run his fingers through his hair and lace their fingers together and kiss him. God  _damn_ , did Lance want to kiss Keith.

Shiro was different. Though he could be a hard-ass when needed, he was soft and kind around Lance. They exchanged nothing but cute glances along with smiles and the occasional fingertip brush, which Lance  _knew_  he shouldn't get hopeful over. Lance liked to envision being against Shiro, how his broad shoulders would feel under Lance's touch, and how Shiro would be the kind to cradle Lance's face should they ever kiss.

Stop it, he chastised himself, feeling bitterness and anger and hurt bubble up into his throat. Don't ruin it.

Don't ruin it.

 _It_.

The golden couple. Shiro and Keith; Keith and Shiro. Even before Voltron had been discovered, the two had something. It was evident in the way Keith admired Shiro and the Black Paladin's soft glances and touches to the smaller boy. Lance would watch them get caught up in each other, and he wouldn't be able to find where Keith ended and Shiro began. There was no doubt in his mind that the two were soulmates, they  _had_  to be.

So yeah, he loved Keith and he loved Shiro. But hell would freeze over before he ruined what they had, even if he felt like puking and crying and screaming whenever he saw them together.

Shiro took his helmet off and watched as Keith did the same, before the taller male reached over and ran his fingers through Keith's black hair. Their eyes met and Shiro's were so soft and full of love that it made Lance ache. Keith watched Shiro's expression with such admiration and adoration that Lance yearned to be looked at like that.

Why couldn't he just fucking be happy?

Then he watched as Shiro brought their lips together. Keith stood up on his toes and one hand went to Shiro's shoulder while the other rested on his chest. Lance wanted to be touched like that. He wanted to be kissed like that. He wanted to be  _loved_.

He wanted to run back to his room and throw everything until it broke, but he stayed and watched, which clarified the fact he was extremely self-destructive. It was like standing on the tracks and watching as a train approached, but not moving, knowing full well it's going to hurt and ache, yet staying anyway because the stars looked beautiful from where you were standing.

Shiro pulled away, and Keith leaned up for more, and Lance almost sobbed. He wanted to be wanted like that. He wanted someone to look at him with the expression in Shiro's eyes before his eyelids fluttered closed and their lips met again. He wanted Keith to look at him like that, he wanted Shiro to kiss him like that. This wasn't even  _fair_.

Just when he thought everything he saw was too much to handle for the night, their lips parted and Shiro brought their foreheads together. Keith looked at Shiro the way Pidge watched the stars, like everything he ever needed was right  _there_  in front of him. Shiro held onto Keith like a mother held its child. The embrace was soft and tight at the same time like an ' _I can't lose you_ ' hold.

Lance lost it.

He left, his earlier thoughts about training long gone as he made his way to his sleeping quarters as quickly as possible, trying to avoid letting anyone see the tears marking his cheeks and staining his eyes red. He opened the door, quickly shut it, and cried out.

He pulled his helmet off and threw it across the room with a cry of desperation and loneliness. His head ached and his heart ached and everything  _ached_  and  _hurt_.

He peeled his suit off, throwing it wherever, he didn't care where it landed, and curled up on the floor, holding back sobs with a hand pressed tightly to his mouth. He stared at the wall, wondering why it couldn't have been  _him_. No, no, then it would ruin it. He couldn't ruin it.

It was dinner time. Allura made an announcement that carried and echoed throughout the castle. Lance didn't get up or acknowledge it, only stared at the wall and focused on his tears not falling.

_It's okay to cry._

_No, I'm not allowed to cry over something I can't change._

How long had it been since he's seen Shiro and Keith on the Training Deck? He didn't know. He didn't care.

A soft knock broke him out of his trance as he attempted to blink away the heavy tears in his eyes. He'll be damned if anyone ever saw him cry.

"Lance?"

He lost it for the second time that day. Tears flew down his cheeks like waterfalls and he had to swallow sobs. He felt like his chest was going to explode and he was going to throw up and he couldn't do it.

A sob escaped and another soft incantation of his name came from the opposite side of the door, followed by an, "I'm going to come in, okay?" The door slid open and he heard it close, before footsteps made their way around him and a figure squatted in front of him. Lance glanced up to see Shiro giving him a soft look, and another sob left Lance's mouth. Shiro's expression fell and he reached out and grabbed Lance's wrist gently, before pulling it away from his mouth.

"Hey, it's okay. Talk to me," Shiro said quietly and Lance quickly shook his head, before looking down at his lap and avoiding Shiro's eyes. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

_You can't help. I won't let you. I won't ruin it._

"I-I'm homesick," Lance lied, and the false statement made him sob even harder. Shiro must have known too, because he gave Lance that look, the one Lance couldn't  _stand_  because it made him  _melt_.

"I know you are, but that isn't what's wrong," Shiro murmured and Lance had to avoid his eyes.

_I won't ruin it. I won't ruin it. I won't ruin it._

"Lance, please talk to me," Shiro all but begged, his eyes pleaded and pained, like seeing Lance's hurt hurt  _him_ , which wasn't possible because Shiro didn't feel like that for anyone except Keith.

Keith and Shiro. Shiro and Keith.

_I won't ruin it. I won't ruin it. I won't ruin it._

"Please," Shiro said, his voice cracking a bit, which made Lance glance up at him to see Shiro's face distorted into hurt and fear. Fear of what?

"I won't ruin it," Lance promised, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ruin what?" Shiro asked, giving Lance that look - the one that made him melt like putty. Suddenly, his mouth was spilling his thoughts before he could even register them going through his brain.

"You and Keith. You two are like yin and yang, I can't ever find where you end and he begins and you two complete each other. You're comfortable and familiar and you two look at each other like you're home and you don't want to be anywhere else and it's so fucking beautiful, but it hurts so bad," Lance whimpered, his voice cracking every couple of words. "I won't ruin it." If Shiro understood what Lance meant, he didn't get a chance to express it or say anything, because Lance was up on his feet. "Please leave."

"Lance-" Shiro went to protest, standing on his feet, but Lance cut him off.

"I said go," Lance snapped, but his voice was broken and soft and raspy.

"Just let me-"

"Go, Shiro. Fucking  _leave_ ," Lance sobbed, fisting Shiro's shirt in his hands and pushing him toward the door. Shiro stumbled a bit, and his hurt was portrayed in his expression. "Why are you looking at me like that? I said leave! You're just hurting me being here!" Shiro didn't respond to the statement and Lance broke. For a third time today, Lance lost it. "Just fucking go!"

"No," Shiro protested, his voice soft despite the situation. Lance felt himself freeze at the word. "We need to talk this out. It's not helping anyone for you to just bottle it up."

"I'm not ruining it. I'm not going to ruin it!"

"Lance, calm down," Shiro murmured, a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Just listen, okay?"

Lance deflated under Shiro's touch and looked to the floor, staring at his feet. He was acting completely ridiculous, but you're allowed to act selfish and crazy when you're hurt, right? That's what love does.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Shiro asked and Lance pulled himself from the taller male's grip, desperate to put a wall up and shield himself. This was going to ruin everything, this was going to ruin it. "Lance?"

"Yes," Lance admitted, defeat blooming in his chest. He felt like he was going to cry again, but he glanced up through his eyelashes and saw Shiro  _smiling_.

"Do you have feelings for Keith?" Shiro asked, his grin growing when Lance nodded, somewhat insecure and unsure about how to approach Shiro's reaction. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"W-What?" Lance stuttered, watching as Shiro's eyes softened into the look he gave Keith and Lance wanted to cry and scream and jump for joy because he'd ached for that look for months.

"Keith and I have a great relationship, yes," Shiro admitted. "But there's something missing. Something that has always been for as long as Keith and I have been together."

"L-Like what?"

"Like  _you_."

Lance felt like he was in the middle of a cruel joke and Shiro would suddenly snap and yell, "Just kidding!" and run off to leave Lance to himself. Shiro's expression held nothing but sincerity and longing for the boy in front of him.

"Keith and I have talked about it a lot. We were going to ask you about what you thought together, but...I figured this was as good of a time as ever," Shiro informed. Lance's eyebrows furrowed.

"So we'd...be in a relationship...all three of us?" Lance questioned and Shiro nodded. Lance felt fireworks explode in his chest as his heart beat radically, a lump rising in his throat and his cheeks flushing as he imagined it more.

"No third wheels. We all share each other," Shiro confirmed, extinguishing Lance's thoughts of how badly it could turn out. He watched anxiously as Shiro reached out a hand, a hand for Lance to take. That would seal Lance's answer into stone. They'd tell Keith and everything would be different, but Lance would be happy.

Lance's hand touched Shiro's, and the taller male beamed, before pulling Lance against his chest. His hand moved to cup Lance's face and the Blue Paladin leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to grasp Shiro's wrist tightly in an act of, 'don't let me go.'

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked softly and Lance nodded immediately, before whispering out a, "yes, God yes."

And then Shiro's lips were against Lance's. It was everything he could've ever dreamed of and more. His eyelids fluttered shut as Shiro's lips moved experimentally against's his, as if testing the waters, and Lance completely melted into him. His lips moved just as desperately against the Black Paladin's, his free hand coming up to rest on Shiro's chest. He could feel the muscles under his skin-tight shirt and he just felt so overwhelmed with everything that had happened.

Shiro pulled away and looked deeply into Lance's eyes. Through the look, Lance realized it was the one he always gave Keith. Shiro didn't play favorites, but he loved equally. That's exactly how it should be.

"Let's go tell Keith, yeah?" Shiro asked and Lance nodded, a small smile slipping onto his face.

"You don't need to," a familiar voice came from the doorway and Shiro turned to see a familiar head of black hair in the doorway, a small smile settled onto his lips. Lance peaked over and saw Keith making his way over to them, his hand quickly moving Shiro's from Lance's face as he replaced it with his own, bringing up his other hand to hold both of Lance's cheeks. Their lips met and  _oh my God_. Lance's hands immediately went to Keith's hips, bringing the two of them together.

Keith's kisses rivaled Shiro's soft and dizzying ones easily. Keith's lips moved against Lance's like he'd never get the chance again; hard, desperate, and electrifying. When Lance pulled away, Keith leaned forward, unamused with the sudden break of the kiss. It was the same thing he didn't to Shiro. It made Lance feel  _important_  and  _wanted_  and  _loved_.

So yeah, he ruined it. But in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> that was exactly 2500 words :D anyway, hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
